The invention relates to a device for the sudden release of a gas from a container adapted to store it for a long period of time under a high pressure for the inflation of a gas bag in a vehicle occupant restraining system, comprising an obstructing member manufactured of tempered glass, which is arranged upstream from the at least one outlet opening of the container and in cooperation with a seal shuts off such outlet opening, and furthermore a vehicle-sensitive actuating device, by which the structure of the obstructing member can be damaged to such an extent that the member spontaneously shatters into fine particles.
A device of this type is disclosed in the German patent publication 2,052,621 A. In the case of this device the obstructing member is cylindrical in design and is mounted in a stepped hole in an obstructing plug, which is screwed into a screw threaded opening in a container. This obstructing member has its end surface, which is turned towards the inside of the container, bearing against sealing film, which furthermore shuts off an annular space formed inside the obstructing member and which accommodates an electrically fired pyrotechnic charge. On firing such pyrotechnic charge the closing member shatters into fine particles and the outlet channel coaxially formed in the obstructing plug is freed. For a reliable shattering of the obstructing member a pyrotechnic charge with a considerable size is necessary.